Winter Hope
by Horse1lover3
Summary: Thalia invites Annabeth Chase to a "family" party. Annabeth didn't know this yet but the boy she fell in love with seven years ago, will be at that party. Will she fall in love with him again, And does he return these feelings... Read and find out. Percy and Annabeth are both 23.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic I hope you like it **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO and I am not Rick Riordan**

CHAPTER 1

It was snowing, I was really excited about that. Christmas is in a month, and I cant wait. I hop out of the taxi and grabbed my suitcase. We'll let me introduce myself I'm Annabeth Chase, I used to live in San Francisco but then I moved to New York City a couple years. And I just came back from San Francisco to see my mum and my older brother Malcolm.  
I payed the driver, and started to walk to my apartment. I turn the key and flip on the lights as I walk in. I hear a nock, and I spin around to find my old friend Thalia standing there with her black boots black jeans and a black top, and not to mention her black hair and black eyeliner, gosh thats a lot of black, but it does suit her. . . In a good kind of way. And she likes it.  
"oh my gosh!" I almost scream.  
"hey i'm so glad I got here at the right time, because that would be really awkward if I was sitting outside the door for hours." Thalia smiles.  
"wait. . . You knew I was coming back to Long Island? I thought you would think I was going to stay in San Francisco, for another week." I say a bit confused.  
"well I contacted your dad to see if he knew, and he did so... Here I am." she had a gigantic smile on her face.  
"well, I also came here to invite you, to one of my dads big BIG family gathering slash party type thingy's and I really want you there because you know how crazy my family is," she gives me a pleading smile, I moan but nod,  
"fine, but only for you Thalia," I say, giving in.  
"your the best Annie!" I glare at her.  
"don't call me Annie!" I demand. Slapping her on the shoulder.  
"you know that will never happen." she teases "oh by the way its on Christmas Eve, you can still come right?"  
"yeah, of corse I can,"  
"okay will go shopping tomorrow afternoon, for a dress. and are you working?" she smiles.  
"No I'm not, why do we half to go shopping, you know I hate wearing dresses. I mean really why can't I just wear. . ." I falter reminding myself that the last dress I had got red wine got spilled on it.  
"Do you meN the one with wine?" Thalia smiles.  
"okay fine i'll see you at five then." I sigh after closing the door behind her. I start to unpack my clothes in my bedroom drawer. After that I walk to the living room and go to the book shelf I grab my carryon and start to unload the large amount of books that I had brought with me. I put my phone on my speaker and scroll through my play lists and find a playlist with no name, I click on it and I see that there are fifty three songs, so I scroll down to find one song that I haven't played yet, so I click on it and it starts to play and I remember it from somewhere. Well I mean of course I know it because it's on my phone but I feel like I heard it somewhere else... Oh I know where's it's from, it was when I was seventeen at prom with Thalia, Percy and a few other friends of mine. I look at the clock and it reads 11:00pm I get my IPhone and check my texts. I see that I have three new message, I hesitate to open it to see that its from him but my curiosity takes over and I click on it.

"Annabeth, I know you probably don't want to talk to me,  
and I get it. . . But can you just hear me out, please?  
I'm so sorry for being so stupid in high school. (By the way it's seven months after high school) I shouldn't have left you. And I really want you to give me a second chance, I hope to make it up to you. Meet me at Time square by Starbucks at 9:00pm.  
Percy."

"Hey wise girl please can you come meet me?"

"Are you there?"

it's 11:15pm right now and he's probably gone by now. . . But should I still go? I ask myself. But I decide to go anyway. I quickly run and change out of my old clothes and put on some new ones and grab a hat and scarf and run out the door.  
I'm walking by the Starbucks when I see a raven haired boy sitting on a bench. My stomach starts to get butterflies as I walk towards him but I stop dead in my tracks when I see him stand up and smile. I smile back at him. He walks towards me but I realize that he wasn't looking at me. . . He was looking past me. I turn around to see a frizzy red headed girl with amethyst green eyes. Walking towards him. She passes me and gives Percy a kiss on the lips. My mind is racing I thought he was here to meet me? And why was he kissing some other girl!  
"Annabeth?" Percy murmurs as the girl kisses him again.  
I turn around immediately And run to my apartment. Once I get there I run into my bedroom and I don't even try to chance out of my clothes I just kick off my shoes and curl up underneath the covers and start to cry I close my eyes and hug my stomach, trying not to shake to much.

(Percy's POV)

I had texted Annabeth three hours ago and she still hasn't replied, I was getting a bit worried. After a while I gave up and texted Rachel. The only reason I texted Rachel was I needed a date to go a family party held by my uncle Zeus. I texted Rachel and she replied almost immediately.  
"hey can you meet me at time square?" I texted.  
"yeah of course!" she replied. "I'll be there in five."  
"k"  
I sat down on a bench looking at the people, hoping to see Annabeth but I had so such luck. Then I saw a mass of red hair and I got up and smiled. She walked towards me and then she did something I didn't expect at all she kissed me! Well okay we had dated in high school but we broke up like three months ago. Her lips against mine didn't feel right at all. I moved my eye site up a but and I saw Annabeth. . . WAIT ANNABETH?  
"Annabeth?" I murmur as Rachel kissed me. Rachel jerked her head back and glared at me.  
"did you just call me Annabeth!?" she squealed.  
"what? No!" I put up my hands up defensively.  
"fine." Rachel glares at me for a fraction of a second, but then smiles at me and asks,  
"so why did you want to meet up with me?"  
I wasn't really sure I wanted to ask her anymore but I did anyway.  
"do you want to come to a family party with me?" I ask regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.  
"yes! Of course I do!" she squeals jumping up and down.

(Annabeth's POV)

The next day I get out of bed at 12:00pm and go to the bathroom and look into the mirror and see that my once intimidating storm gray eyes are now red and puffy. I grab a towel from the rack and hop into the shower. After my shower I look at the clock and see that its 2:00pm. I stayed in the shower for two hours. Then I go downstairs and make myself a Pot of coffee. I decide that I didn't want to go shopping today so I called Thalia  
"hey Thals can we call it a quits for today and maybe go next week?" I ask, trying not to sound sad.  
"yeah of course. . . Same time?"  
"yep."  
" k see you then."  
"bye."  
after I called Thalia I when't into the kitchen and got my coffee. For the rest of the day I read at least 2 books and watched TV.

**so please R&R and I might update sooner :) thanks**

**Horse1lover3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, i'm so sorry that I haven't posted another chapter fan fiction wasn't letting me... so I'll try this weekend to figure out whats happening. and thank you all for reading and reviewing! Horse1lover3 


	3. Dresses and Lots of PINK

CHAPTER 2 (one week later) I woke up feeling terrible, I had a bad nought in my neck, and not to mention I could hardly sleep, and its all because of Percy. I checked my phone and saw I had one new message, it was from Thalia. "Sup Annie, I just wanted to remind you that were going to Aphrodite's today, i'll meet you there at six, and you are NOT getting out of it. luv ya!" after I read her text I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Once I was in there I made myself a milton. **(A/N a milton is a shot of coffee four scoops of vanilla ice cream put in a blender. then you put whip cream on top, and last but no means least you sprinkle cinnamon and allspice on top.)** After I made myself the milton I went upstairs to do some Architecture on my new blueprints. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Taking a sip of my milton I pulled out a pencil and start to sketch. after a while I was starting to fall asleep, so I stopped sketching and went over to my bed. I scooted under the covers and closed my eyes.

I wake up feeling fully rested. I check my phone and see that I had gotten one new phone call and one new phone message. They were both from Percy. I listen to the voice message.

"Hey Annabeth, it's Percy. . . Again, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, so just listen. I wasn't planing for Rachel to kiss me. . . I had no idea, and just to let you know we're not dating. And I'm sorry you had to see that, Percy."

After I finished listening to the message I check the time. It is 5:45 crap i'm suppose to meet Thalia at six. I rush out the door and hop into my car. I get there at 6:05. I walk to the front door briskly. I start to tap my foot on the concrete and i'm becoming impatient. Finally she shows up at 6:20.

"what took you so long!" I almost yell at her.

"I was doing stuff," Thalia trails off.

"and what stuff would that be?" I ask irritated.

"its just stuff. Well let's go inside and find a dress. Shall we?" she asks, as she opens up the door.

"Why thank you." I mumble and go inside. I was greeted with perfume and LOTS of PINK.  
Number one I hate pink, but Piper convinced me to go to her moms shop because we will get 50% off. So I agreed to go. And I regretted it right wen I walked in the door.  
"okay. . . so theres a lot of pink." Thalia says.  
"good job Thalia, you stated the obvious." I smile. But all I get is a punch on the arm, and before I can retort we were interrupted.  
"oh, how lovely it is to see you two!" a woman squeals. I sigh, knowing its Aphrodite. I put on a fake smile and say.  
"oh, its so good to see you?" it came out as a question instead of a statement. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek, and Thalia's, after Aphrodite looks at me again Thalia gags. I jab her in the side and smile at Aphrodite.  
"well were here to get one dress." Thalia says.  
"oh well, then what color do you want? Pink?" she smiles.  
"uh. . . No I think maybe blue, black, silver, along those lines." Thalia insists. Aphrodite pouts but doesn't complain. She takes us to a back room where theres a bunch of dresses that were NOT pink which was great.  
"Piper told me you guys would probably want privacy, so I'm giving you five hours to be in this room with the dresses, and there all fifty percent off." she smiles. My jaw drops when I actually take in the room.  
Thalia was the first one to recover. "thank you so much Aphrodite." Thalia says.  
"any time dearies." she smiles and walks out of the room.  
"oh my gosh." I laugh.  
"well lets get started." Thalia grins wickedly. The first dress I saw was a grey one I picked it up and went into the changing room. I slide the dress on and walk out of the changing room. the dress was silk, it had a v neck. It was really simple, and I loved it.  
"hey Thals what do you think?" I ask, looking for Thalia.  
"I think you need to find a dress that doesn't match your eyes." she states. I spin around to see her holding a gazillion dresses, smiling wickedly.  
. . .two minutes later. . .  
"really Thalia I don't need to try on all of them." I cringe as she zips up a white dress.  
"no-no way am I wearing this dress." I put my hands on my hips. "I can barley breath, AND my boobs are falling out of it." It was a strapless dress with a gold belt/tassel/rope thingy.  
"no next dress" I shake my head. The next dress was a BIG no no. and five after that.  
"no more dresses, please!" I groan.  
"this is the last one I promise." Thalia Pleads.  
"fine." I mumble.  
"YES!" she jumps in victory. This dress was navy blue, the fabric was satin. It tied around my neck, it was a v neck, and it had a slit going up my left thigh. It was simple but elegant.  
"this is the one." I smile.  
"yeah I definitely agree. But you need shoes and some bling" we walk out of the dressing room and go to the shoe section. I walk up to a rack and pick up some nice flats that were white.  
"what do you think?" I hold them up, but she shakes her head and holds up some grey heels.  
"really, you could't find a shorter pair?" I ask.  
"nope." she smiles. the heels were four inches tall and they were silver with some rhine stones on them.  
we left the store happily.  
"hey Thalia do you wan't to come over to my apartment?" I ask hoping she will accept, because I really didn't want to be home alone.  
"sure."she smiled.  
"So do you want to watch a movie and order pizza?" I ask.  
"That would be great." she smiles. We sit in the living room, in silence.  
"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask Thalia.  
"Uh. . . How about James Bond Casino Royal?" she asks.  
"that seems great." I say as I pick up the phone and dial the pizza number. Thalia hops up and pops the DVD into the player. 20 minutes later the pizza arrived. I got off my comfy recliner and when't to the door. I open it, and to my surprise I know the person delivering the pizza. It was one of my old friends that I knew. It was Travis Stroll.  
"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" I smile and grab the pizza out of his hands.  
"you to!" he returns the smile. "well I should probably get going, since I'm working." Travis jerks his thumb backward, towards the car.  
"well let me pay you first." I grab a ten out of my pocket and hand it to him. "well it was great to see you!" I smile holding the pizza. I walk back inside to see Thalia had already started the movie.  
"well thanks for waiting." I huff.  
"no problem." she grins.  
"well dig in." I say as I open the box. The pizzas toppings were, artichokes, olives, purple onion, and basil. I't was amazing! We literally scarfed down the pizza in five minutes. After that we watched the movie. Sadly she had to leave right away. So we said our good byes. Once she left I walked to my room and plopped down on the bed. I don't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I feel the sun shine on my face. I look for my phone and remember that it's in my pocket. I reach down and fiddle with it, but finally I manage to get it out. I blink a few times trying to get the drowsiness away. Finally I look at the time and it reads, 6:30am. I get up and walk to Starbucks. I order a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and white hot chocolate. Once I get my food I sit down and take a bite of my bagel. I grab my sketch book and start to draw a cafe table with flowers... I know that may sound weird but my friend Piper, yes as in Piper McLain, daughter of the famous Tristan McLain. But any way, back to the point Piper wants me to sketch a few things and then send them to her so she can maybe sell them maybe... I don't know but I quickly change my page and start to draw some buildings. I love architecture and I hope to one day make something better than the Empire State Building. My thoughts were interrupted by hot coffee being spilled on my lap.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry!" a man said as he picked up some napkins from my table. I stand up a bit disappointed that he spilled the coffee on my drawings, since I had spent a couple hours on them. AND it was all over my pants.  
"No don't worry about it." I smile, even though I was disappointed, I didn't show it. I lift up my head to see someone familiar.  
"Luke?" I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for all the reviews they men't soooo much to me when I read them, thank you all! And I just want to say all of your reviews made my day!**

**ilikepercabeth - Thank you so much wen I read your review it made my day!**

**PercabethDarling - Thank you for helping me with my mistakes :)**

**Guest - Thank you!**

**7thseven - Thank you! And heres a new chapter!**

**Mrclarinet - Don't worry! The story will not be sad for long! :)**

**henrie locker - yup, i've been told i'm strange before...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's books/characters. **

CHAPTER 3

(Annabeths POV)

"Luke?" I ask in suprise.

"Hey there, Annie." Luke grins, and stands to hug me. I hug back.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I was touring with Kronos, but..." Luke rubs the back of his neck and starts again. "but, I found out he was selling drugs." He finishes.

"Oh my gosh," I exhale. "I'm glad your okay."

"And I so glad I ran into you here." Luke says.

"I'm glad to." I smile, and sit back down at my table.

For the next few hours we talked and caught up on each others lives.

"Well, it was great to see you again, but I really half to go." I insist.

"Alright, well call me sometime and we can do this again."

"Bye Luke." I ignore his last comment, and wave as we part ways.

I start to walk to my car. I'm about half way there when I get hit by someone.

"What-" I fall to the ground, the other person on top of me.

"I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The jogger try's to explain.

"Its fine." I look up to see the person that hit me and who I saw made my heart melt.

The one and only Percy Jackson.

we just stare at each other.

"Percy," I breath out the air I had been holding.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice comes out smooth and soft and- Stop it Annabeth! He KISSED Rachel! A part of my mind told me.

But the other part of my mind said she KISSED him!

"Annabeth?" Percy waves his hand in front of my face.

He's such a Seaweed Brain, I think.

"What?" I say not in the nicest tone.

"Um... You were staring at me..."

"Oh," I blush "sorry."

"Thats ok." He offers his had down to me. I grab it and let go immediately, it was soft and warm compared to mine.

"Thanks," I say. After a while he speaks up.

"so how have you been?"

"uh, what?"

"How are you?"

"oh, I'm good, how bout you?"

"I'm fine... Well, I should go... Uh yeah... Bye." I turn around and run to my car. Once i'm inside I call Thalia. Finally she picks up after six rings.

"Sup Annie,"

"don't call me that."

"Sure, whats up?"

"Well I ran into him. . ." I say. Hoping she will know who it is.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!"

"It just happened."

"Oh, so how did it go?"

"Well, uh. . ."

"Just spit it out, for heaven's sake!"

"Fine, fine, I was walking away from Starbucks, when he ran into me from nowhere, and sorta, kinda, fell on top of me. . ."

"he's such a perv." Thalia says. My face heats up.

"We'll, what do you want me to say?" She continues.

"Oh, he's so cute! And I can't stand to be away from him? Because I can tell him you said that. . ."

"Gosh no, Thalia!" I almost shout throught the phone.

"we'll, come over and we can do something fun."

"But I was goin to read a book." I pout.

"You call reading a book fun? girl you got problems." I laugh at Thalia.

"Alright I'll be at your house in twenty minutes. See you then. An no suprises!"

"what, me, suprises?"

"yes, you Thalia Grace!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you then." With that she hangs up.

I pull up to Thalia's house and ring the door bell.

"Come in!" she yells at the top of her lungs, over her loud music.

I walk through the door to see her on a ladder painting the wall.

"So that's what your doing." I say.

"yup," she smiles.

"I cant believe Christmas is in a week..." I say not even believing what just came out of my mouth.

"No kidding," Thalia comments.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask impatiently. It's hard for me to be still for long time span's sense I'm ADHD and Dyslexic.

"You're the guest. . ." She says.

"ok, how about we go to a coffee shop and study for a while?"

"Do we really half to study," Thalia complains.

"Well, you said that I was the guest. So thats what we're going to do."

"fine," she grumbles.

After we're at the coffee shop I slide into a booth and pull out my computer, and open Pages. **(For any won that doesn't know what Pages is, it's just like word doc.)**

As I do so, Thalia grumbles about some stupid game on her I-Phone.

I double click on a document thats blank and start to type. after about two hours I hear Thalia grumbling again. And this time I look up just in time to see her slam her phone down on the table.

"What happened?" I ask while rubbing my temples.

"it died. . ." She moans, " and now I have nothing to do while you write you're-whatever you're writing."

"Well it looks like you're in luck, because my brain is fried right now, and I'm dying to eat something. . . Other than coffee shop food."

"Good. Then lets get out of here!" Thalia exclaims, as she stands up and stretches.

"Yeah, yeah, common lets go." I say as I pack my computer in my bag and walk out the door.

"Hey Annie, can we go Christmas shopping?"

"Why do you want to go Christmas shopping?"

"Uh, because Christmas is coming up!"

"Sure, as long as I can stay in the car, and read."

"Your impossible." Thalia complains.

**(Skip to one hour before the Masquerade Ball P.S. sorry for all the time skips, its just that the story really picks up after the ball)**

Thalia called me and told me that we were going to get ready at her father Zeus's house, and then drive over to the party from there. So I gather all of my things that I will need and rush out the door.

Once I'm at her dads mansion, I walk up to the sixth floor of the house. And then I go into the attic. You would think the attic would be old and filled with trophies and all that junk. But it was actually a whole apartment that she had for her own parties.

"Hey I'm here!" I yell at the top of the attic steps.

"Come into the bedroom!" Thalia yells back.

"I'm right here," I say as I put down my stuff.

"Good, because I want you to sit down so Piper can do your makeup."

"Pipers here?" I ask trying to avoid doing makeup for as long as I can.

"Yes I'm here, now sit still." She says.

After the makeup is done, I look at myself.

All she did to my face was, putting on navy blue and silver eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of lipgloss.

I try to touch my face, but Piper slaps it away.

"don't touch it, or else it will smudge."

"Fine."

"Now it's time for you to get dressed."

"Yeah, I'm on it." I stand up and go into the bathroom. I open the bag thats carrying my dress and unzip the side zipper. I start to slide it on as Thalia comes in.

"Gosh Thalia, give me a warning that your going to do that!" I say covering up my chest.

"Oh, please, you'll survive." she says as she helps me with the dress. Then she hands me a mask.

"Put it on." she demands.

" Ok. And why do I have to wear a mask? I thought you said it was going to be a family Party." I huff as I grab the silver mask and put it on.

"Because it's a Masquerade." I had to admit the mask was really nice.

"Sure. . ." I say as I walk out if the bathroom. I see Piper standing in front of me smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look smoking hot, thats all." I blush at Piper's comment.

"Well you don't look to bad your self." I say as I take in Her dress. It was White Silk Taffeta, and strapless. And it accentuated her waste perfectly.

"How did you ever get me to buy a dress?" Thalia asks as she comes out of the bathroom. I spin around to see her wearing a black dress that comes just above her knee cap.

"I have no idea," I say smiling.

"well we better be on our way, its 5:45 and it starts at 6:00." Piper says grabbing her handbag, and her mask. I do the same and walk down the steps carefully. Once were outside, Thalia gets inside the limo that was waiting for us.

"Wow," I breath in.

"How did you get this?" Piper asks.

"You should know, your family's rich." Thalia says. "let's get a move on Fred." she tells the driver, as she pours champagne into three flutes.

I smile at my idiotic friend. And except the flute she handed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for all the reviews they men't soooo much to me when I read them, thank you all! And I just want to say all of your reviews made my day!**

**ilikepercabeth - Thank you so much wen I read your review it made my day!**

**PercabethDarling - Thank you for helping me with my mistakes :)**

**Guest - Thank you!**

**7thseven - Thank you! And heres a new chapter!**

**Mrclarinet - Don't worry! The story will not be sad for long! :)**

**henrie locker - yup, i've been told i'm strange before...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's books/characters. **

CHAPTER 3

(Annabeths POV)

"Luke?" I ask in suprise.

"Hey there, Annie." Luke grins, and stands to hug me. I hug back.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I was touring with Kronos, but..." Luke rubs the back of his neck and starts again. "but, I found out he was selling drugs." He finishes.

"Oh my gosh," I exhale. "I'm glad your okay."

"And I so glad I ran into you here." Luke says.

"I'm glad to." I smile, and sit back down at my table.

For the next few hours we talked and caught up on each others lives.

"Well, it was great to see you again, but I really half to go." I insist.

"Alright, well call me sometime and we can do this again."

"Bye Luke." I ignore his last comment, and wave as we part ways.

I start to walk to my car. I'm about half way there when I get hit by someone.

"What-" I fall to the ground, the other person on top of me.

"I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The jogger try's to explain.

"Its fine." I look up to see the person that hit me and who I saw made my heart melt.

The one and only Percy Jackson.

we just stare at each other.

"Percy," I breath out the air I had been holding.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice comes out smooth and soft and- Stop it Annabeth! He KISSED Rachel! A part of my mind told me.

But the other part of my mind said she KISSED him!

"Annabeth?" Percy waves his hand in front of my face.

He's such a Seaweed Brain, I think.

"What?" I say not in the nicest tone.

"Um... You were staring at me..."

"Oh," I blush "sorry."

"Thats ok." He offers his had down to me. I grab it and let go immediately, it was soft and warm compared to mine.

"Thanks," I say. After a while he speaks up.

"so how have you been?"

"uh, what?"

"How are you?"

"oh, I'm good, how bout you?"

"I'm fine... Well, I should go... Uh yeah... Bye." I turn around and run to my car. Once i'm inside I call Thalia. Finally she picks up after six rings.

"Sup Annie,"

"don't call me that."

"Sure, whats up?"

"Well I ran into him. . ." I say. Hoping she will know who it is.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!"

"It just happened."

"Oh, so how did it go?"

"Well, uh. . ."

"Just spit it out, for heaven's sake!"

"Fine, fine, I was walking away from Starbucks, when he ran into me from nowhere, and sorta, kinda, fell on top of me. . ."

"he's such a perv." Thalia says. My face heats up.

"We'll, what do you want me to say?" She continues.

"Oh, he's so cute! And I can't stand to be away from him? Because I can tell him you said that. . ."

"Gosh no, Thalia!" I almost shout throught the phone.

"we'll, come over and we can do something fun."

"But I was goin to read a book." I pout.

"You call reading a book fun? girl you got problems." I laugh at Thalia.

"Alright I'll be at your house in twenty minutes. See you then. An no suprises!"

"what, me, suprises?"

"yes, you Thalia Grace!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you then." With that she hangs up.

I pull up to Thalia's house and ring the door bell.

"Come in!" she yells at the top of her lungs, over her loud music.

I walk through the door to see her on a ladder painting the wall.

"So that's what your doing." I say.

"yup," she smiles.

"I cant believe Christmas is in a week..." I say not even believing what just came out of my mouth.

"No kidding," Thalia comments.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask impatiently. It's hard for me to be still for long time span's sense I'm ADHD and Dyslexic.

"You're the guest. . ." She says.

"ok, how about we go to a coffee shop and study for a while?"

"Do we really half to study," Thalia complains.

"Well, you said that I was the guest. So thats what we're going to do."

"fine," she grumbles.

After we're at the coffee shop I slide into a booth and pull out my computer, and open Pages. **(For any won that doesn't know what Pages is, it's just like word doc.)**

As I do so, Thalia grumbles about some stupid game on her I-Phone.

I double click on a document thats blank and start to type. after about two hours I hear Thalia grumbling again. And this time I look up just in time to see her slam her phone down on the table.

"What happened?" I ask while rubbing my temples.

"it died. . ." She moans, " and now I have nothing to do while you write you're-whatever you're writing."

"Well it looks like you're in luck, because my brain is fried right now, and I'm dying to eat something. . . Other than coffee shop food."

"Good. Then lets get out of here!" Thalia exclaims, as she stands up and stretches.

"Yeah, yeah, common lets go." I say as I pack my computer in my bag and walk out the door.

"Hey Annie, can we go Christmas shopping?"

"Why do you want to go Christmas shopping?"

"Uh, because Christmas is coming up!"

"Sure, as long as I can stay in the car, and read."

"Your impossible." Thalia complains.

**(Skip to one hour before the Masquerade Ball P.S. sorry for all the time skips, its just that the story really picks up after the ball)**

Thalia called me and told me that we were going to get ready at her father Zeus's house, and then drive over to the party from there. So I gather all of my things that I will need and rush out the door.

Once I'm at her dads mansion, I walk up to the sixth floor of the house. And then I go into the attic. You would think the attic would be old and filled with trophies and all that junk. But it was actually a whole apartment that she had for her own parties.

"Hey I'm here!" I yell at the top of the attic steps.

"Come into the bedroom!" Thalia yells back.

"I'm right here," I say as I put down my stuff.

"Good, because I want you to sit down so Piper can do your makeup."

"Pipers here?" I ask trying to avoid doing makeup for as long as I can.

"Yes I'm here, now sit still." She says.

After the makeup is done, I look at myself.

All she did to my face was, putting on navy blue and silver eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of lipgloss.

I try to touch my face, but Piper slaps it away.

"don't touch it, or else it will smudge."

"Fine."

"Now it's time for you to get dressed."

"Yeah, I'm on it." I stand up and go into the bathroom. I open the bag thats carrying my dress and unzip the side zipper. I start to slide it on as Thalia comes in.

"Gosh Thalia, give me a warning that your going to do that!" I say covering up my chest.

"Oh, please, you'll survive." she says as she helps me with the dress. Then she hands me a mask.

"Put it on." she demands.

" Ok. And why do I have to wear a mask? I thought you said it was going to be a family Party." I huff as I grab the silver mask and put it on.

"Because it's a Masquerade." I had to admit the mask was really nice.

"Sure. . ." I say as I walk out if the bathroom. I see Piper standing in front of me smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look smoking hot, thats all." I blush at Piper's comment.

"Well you don't look to bad your self." I say as I take in Her dress. It was White Silk Taffeta, and strapless. And it accentuated her waste perfectly.

"How did you ever get me to buy a dress?" Thalia asks as she comes out of the bathroom. I spin around to see her wearing a black dress that comes just above her knee cap.

"I have no idea," I say smiling.

"well we better be on our way, its 5:45 and it starts at 6:00." Piper says grabbing her handbag, and her mask. I do the same and walk down the steps carefully. Once were outside, Thalia gets inside the limo that was waiting for us.

"Wow," I breath in.

"How did you get this?" Piper asks.

"You should know, your family's rich." Thalia says. "let's get a move on Fred." she tells the driver, as she pours champagne into three flutes.

I smile at my idiotic friend. And except the flute she handed me.

Once we arrive at the Aviary, where Zeus was holding the Masquerade ball, I step out of the white limo and breath in the winter air.

"Ready?" Piper asks.

"As I'll ever be," I reply, helping a clumsy Thalia out of the limo.

Right before we walk through the door Thalia turns to Piper and I and says,

"Why did I even convince you to come with me." she says pointedly at me.

"Because, you said "I'm going to die if I don't have a friend come with me." And I came because I had nothing better to do." I explain.

"Yeah, well lets get this over with." Thalia sighs.

"Wait!" Piper yells.

"What?" I ask massaging my ear.

"We don't have our masks on."

"Right," I say as I pull my mask out of my clutch and tie it on underneath my complex bun Piper did.

"Now lets go." Piper smiles at Thalia's boldness, and follows behind her as she goes through the door.

"Wow," I breath in. As we walk through the door.


End file.
